


That I’ll Only Stay With You (Said It a Million Times)

by locusinbloom (Fractual_Visions)



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Makeup, Makeup Sex, POV First Person, Songfic, community: naughtylokiconfessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractual_Visions/pseuds/locusinbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy song!fic to Maroon 5’s One More Night. Loki and his bf are on the outs again. What'll it take for the two to kiss and make up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That I’ll Only Stay With You (Said It a Million Times)

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [Naughty Loki Confessions](http://naughtylokiconfessions.tumblr.com) blog of which I am a devoted follower.

_You and I go hard at each other like we’re going to war._  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can’t do this no more. 

"Loki," I holler up the stairs, "get your ass down here and pick up these clothes. I’ve gotta do laundry."

"In a few minutes," he yells back.

I wait. I make a sandwich. I vacuum the foyer. No Loki. I look at the huge pile of dirty clothes in the bathroom and strewn at random throughout the living room and kitchen. I could pick them up myself. It would only take a few minutes.

But that isn’t the point. They weren’t my damn clothes, why should I pick up after his not-so-royal highness like he was a freakin’ five year old?

"Loki, please come pick up these clothes."

"I’m busy."

Fifteen minutes later. “Loki, for fuck’s sake! Now is better than later.”

"I’m still busy."

"With what?"

"Something important."

Thirty minutes later, my patience runs out. I climb the stairs and push open the closed bedroom door.

"What could possibly—" Sheer blinding exasperation kills the sentence dead.

Loki is lying flat on the bed like a limp dishrag, staring at the ceiling.

Just to be sure, I ask, “How long have you been lying there?”

"Five hours."

"Right." My teeth are literally grinding together. "Obviously I should see the tremendous importance of your nap and go pick up your laundry myself like the humble peasant I am."

Loki didn’t turn his head. “Yes.”

"In your fucking dreams! I’ve had it. That was the last straw. Last straw? More like the last twenty bricks. I can’t stand this anymore. Do you care? No! Are you even listening to me? You aren’t, are you? You fucking jerk! Your brother was right about you!"

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
And now I’m feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you. 

I flounce down the hall like a righteous thundercloud. From the depths my own closet, I pull my suitcase. It’s still half-packed. _From the last time I promised to leave_ , my traitorous mind reminds me. I am furiously throwing clothes into it. At it. In the general direction of the bed. My notebooks follow, writing supplies, art supplies.

When my hands land on my laptop, I pause. Firstly, because I don’t want to throw and break it. Second, it was a gift from Loki on our anniversary. I had completely forgotten the date, but he hadn’t. He had taken me to dinner, given me presents, then spent the whole night cuddling and kissing and having heartstoppingly good sex with me.

I look at the suitcase. I think about the empty room waiting for me at my sister’s house. My own space, arranged just as I like it. Never tripping over Loki’s stupid books. Never finding six weeks’ worth of dirty dishes after Loki spends one night in the kitchen. Never waking up with that cat that I am allergic to sitting on my face, the one we only adopted because Loki found it abandoned in a cardboard box and fell in love. My own space, all on my own.

I think about being alone.

I hear Loki padding softly into the room behind me. Reluctantly, I turn to face him.

"I’m sorry." His brows are furrowed and he just looks so contrite. "If it matters to you, I wasn’t napping. I was scrying."

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
That I’ll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I’ll only stay with you one more night 

"I shouldn’t stay here. I shouldn’t forgive you. You’re inconsiderate. You never do your share of the chores. You’re always enchanting things and not telling me—I feel like I’m living in a landmine. Your friends are, well, evil. Just… I should leave."

"Okay." Loki nods sadly.

Now I’m the one feeling like a jerk. I flounder on what to say next.

_Try to tell you “no” but my body keeps on telling you “yes”._  
Try to tell you “stop”, but your lipstick got me so out of breath.  
I’ll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.  
And I’ll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell. 

I decide to say nothing. I walk past Loki, going to the bathroom to grab my toothbrush. Somehow, the walking part fails on the passing part. My hand lands on his breast. His arms wrap around my shoulders.

_I’m not doing this,_ I think. I’m screaming at myself inside my head. I need to shove him back. I need to get out of the room. Go get my toothbrush. Finish packing.

Loki’s tongue is so deep in my mouth that it’s tickling my soft palette and I am sucking on it with frantic eagerness. His hands are unbuttoning my shirt without ever breaking our kiss. My own hands are blindly yanking the zipper down on his jeans. If I got any harder, my own zipper would simply break, I’m pretty sure of it.

I finally get his pants open and I’m pushing him back into the wall while he’s trying to push my shirt down my shoulders without simply ripping it to shreds. We get tangled up in the fabric, but Loki’s finally against the wall and I drop to my knees. I can’t wait long enough to free my hands, I start mouthing him through his boxers while I’m still struggling with the damned shirt.

Loki’s hands are fisted in my hair and I hear the thump of his head hitting the gleaming white drywall. The second my arms are free, I reach for his waistband with one hand and for the button on my jeans with the other. Pulling his dick free one-handed is awkward and so is trying to unbutton jeans, but I am too impatient to make either task wait.

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._  
(Making me love you)  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
(I let it all go)  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
(Like a tattoo, yeah)  
And now I’m feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you. 

I’m going to town like a frat boy on his 21st. There was a reason I’m not supposed to be doing this, but hell if I can remember what it was. I am fixated on the thick cock in my mouth like a Calvinist on the subject of predestination. It is flushed almost purple with blood. I can feel it pulsing against my tongue.

Loki’s knees are trembling; he is sucking air through his slack mouth at a rate that makes me think about hyperventilation.

I’ve gotten my zip down and have taken myself in hand. I pull back and lap the head of his penis. I come away with a sticky thread of precum stretching from his slit to the tip of my tongue. The taste is enough to have me on the edge of orgasm.

His hands grasp my ears and urge me to my feet. I am whirled into the wall as he flips the tables. Our mouths meet and now it is his hands on me. One is threaded under my armpit, pressing on my back to bring out chests in closer alignment. The other wraps around both shafts together, side by side, and he is giving me a handjob by virtue of pumping his own dick.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
(Yeah)  
That I’ll only stay with you one more night  
(Oh)  
And I know I said it a million times  
(Yeah)  
But I’ll only stay with you one more night  
(Yeah) 

He leans his weight onto me, letting me feel every glorious inch of his soft skin and hard muscle. The flatness of his chest, the softness of his abdomen, the jut of his hipbones, the brick solid hardness of his quadriceps.

He brings his mouth so very close to my ear, traces it with the tip of his tongue. He whispers to me with a voice so thick with suggestion that I could come from it alone.

"No harm in one more night, is there? You desire to leave; what difference now or at daybreak?" His tongue moves from the outer shell of my ear to the inner. "One more night."

My whole body is covered in a sheen of sweat. My shirt is on the floor; my jeans are around my calves. My brows are drawn together in pleasure, so heavy lidded that my eyes are nearly closed, lips parted and wet where I have repeatedly licked them.

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night_  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah) 

The faintest recollection of our argument flashes through my mind. It seems so insignificant, now. So what if he left his dirty clothes everywhere? For Pete’s sake, it would have taken me all of forty seconds to pick them up! It isn’t like I’m perfect myself.

"Okay. Okay. Yes," I pant. "Just, I really am leaving in the morning. So you understand."

"Yes, of course." He grin could be mocking, but it’s not. It is playful, laughing, and it makes my heart soar.

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you._  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah 

From the passion of earlier, we have transitioned to a slow gentleness. Loki takes me by the hand and pulls me toward the bed. He eyes the mess with a comically dismayed look.

"It’s okay," I say. "Give me a sec."

With careful shoves, I slide everything to the floor to put away later. (Pack! Pack later!) I flop backward, spreading my arms and legs on the cool sheets in blatant invitation.

Loki perches on the edge of the bed. He spends several minutes just tracing my collarbone. I sigh. I’m still hard, but this feels so good that I don’t want to move on. Loki is reading my mind. He leans down and begins laying soft, closed-mouth kisses to my neck.

Loki doesn’t have much body hair, but he has some on his arms. I pet it and he hums.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)  
That I’ll only stay with you one more night  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
And I know I said it a million times  
(Oh, I said it a million times)  
But I’ll only stay with you one more night  
(Yeah, baby give me one more night) 

Gradually, the rhythm switches back to high. Loki’s palm is running up and down my side in firm, passionate strokes. My hand finds his balls and cups them, playing them with a gentle rolling motion. He swings a leg up and over, bringing our cocks back into alignment.

I buck upward and he matches me with a downward thrust. Our arms lock and there is a brief struggle for position. We could have spent all night in this argument—had on a few occasions—but I am eager to get to the good stuff. I give in with a shrug and a nod. I didn’t mind either way, really. I’m flexible like that.

He flips us over with complete ease, but I shake my head.

"No. Let’s do it cowboy. I want to see you doing all the work tonight."

Wordlessly, Loki rolls us again, so that I am once again on the bottom. I pillow my hands under my head and grin up at him. “Well, sexy? I’m waiting.”

"Oooo." He curls his tongue over his upper teeth. "Demanding, aren’t you?"

He pushes to his knees and grabs some lube from the bed stand. I know that he knows some kind of voodoo for this, but apparently I get a show tonight. I’m not complaining. Loki fingering his own ass is sexy in a way that few things are sexy.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)_  
That I’ll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)  
And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)  
But I’ll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah) 

When he lowers onto me, I close my eyes and just breathe slowly. It’s so loving, so intimate, that I wonder how I ever thought I could give this up. I just feel so damn good.

And when, afterward, he collapses on me, not even his sticky cum drying on my stomach induces me to push him off. I merely enfold him in my arms, hold him tenderly while he strokes my hair. His own hair tickles my ear and I blow at it. Loki huffs in gentle amusement.

I breathe in his body odor and resolve that I’m never going to leave this man…

At least, not until next time.

_I don’t know, whatever._


End file.
